Over the Hills and Far Away
by Red's-Fury
Summary: A new song!fic by an old author. Sorry for the wait! Nightwish's "Over the Hills and Far Away". Set in the past, and long awaited updates.


Author's Note:

Holy frijoles, Batman! It's been such a long time since I've uploaded anything to here. Heck, it's been a long time since I've written anything either. I guess I should update you guys a little, since you've been so patient with me.

First of all, it's summer here. Usually that would mean that I have a lot of free time, but I'm working full time to save for a wedding in October.

Yes, you heard that right. I'm getting married in October. The 31st, to be precise. Yes, my wedding anniversary will be on Halloween. Awesome, huh?

As for writing, well... I've been stuck in a 'No Imagination' Zone for a while now. I've tried to write so many times, but nothing has sounded interesting.

However, I was inspired by this song to write something Danny Phantom based. I don't know if its any good, but I'll keep my fingers crossed that you all like it.

As for my other writing... Hopefully, I'll get back to my other writings soon. I've got two computers to work, so if you start sending requests for which ones you'd like me to work on finishing, I might get more inspiration.

Now for the legal stuff:

The song '_Over the Hills and Far Away'_ belongs to Nightwish.

The characters belong to Butch Hartman.

The idea belongs to me.

--

The snow was drifting softly to the earth. A full moon shown outside the small cottage where a young man was stoking up his cooking fire.

Shortly after he had it blazing, there came a knock on his door. As soon as he opened it, he was pulled into the frigid air and shackles were clamped to his wrists.

The young man was bewildered. "What's going on here?" The two guards who escorted him said nothing, and the bailiff who stood before him sneered.

"You should already know, thief. I don't have to tell you what happened last night." The young man frowned, his thoughts going to something else entirely.

Nothing more was said between the group as they marched the prisoner to the pier to be transported away.

Already a small group had gathered around the prison transport boat. The rumors of a frightening crime had drawn a few curious onlookers into the cold and frigid dawn. Two of the faces in the crowd recognized the prisoner, but watched in silent confusion. One was a tall, gangly man with shocking white hair and brilliant green eyes. The other was his wife, a petite woman with jet-black and smoldering violet eyes.

When the young man caught the brilliant eyes, he nearly broke down into tears. He mouthed an apology to her and she felt tears gather in her eyes.

The bailiff stopped the procession on the pier and turned to face the gathered crowd. He pulled a rolled piece of paper from his belt and unfurled it to read to the crowd.

"Tucker Foley, you have been accused of robbery and assault. Last night, a pistol with your name carved into the barrel was found at the scene of the crime. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Tucker swallowed the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He met the woman's gaze and shook his head. "No," was the only word he spoke.

She bit her lip when the bailiff grinned mercilessly and nodded to the guards. As he was loaded into the prison transport, Tucker gave her one last, meaningful glance before he was hustled inside the meager shelter.

Danny held his wife close as the boat pushed away from the shore. Never had he imagined that the mild-mannered former slave would do such a thing. "How could he?" He muttered to himself, then looked down at his raven-haired bride. "Samantha, what's wrong?"

Samantha could barely contain her sorrow. She watched the boat sail away from the pier, barely noticing the cold and the dispersing crowd. Danny's question broke her reverie and she looked up at him with a tired smile. "Nothing, my dear. Just the cold stinging my eyes. Let's go home."

They turned from the shoreline and headed for the small home, but Samantha said a prayer in the back of her mind. 'Return safely, my lover. I'll wait patiently and write you every day.' Her husband knew nothing of her adultery and she planned to keep it that way. She understood why Tucker hadn't said where he'd been the night of the supposed robbery. They had a good thing between them, and nothing could make him forsake her for his own safety.

_**They came for him one winter's night**_

_**Arrested, he was bound.**_

_**They said there'd been a robbery**_

_**His pistol had been found**_

_**They marched him to the station house**_

_**He waited for the dawn**_

_**And as they led him to the dock**_

_**He knew that he'd been wronged**_

"_**You stand accused of robbery"**_

_**He heard the bailiff say**_

_**He knew without an alibi**_

_**Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**For ten long years he'll count the days**_

_**Over the mountains and the seas**_

_**A prisoner's life for him there'll be**_

_**He knew that it would cost him dear**_

_**But yet, he dare not say**_

_**Where he had been that fateful night**_

_**A secret it must stay**_

_**He had to fight the tears of rage**_

_**His heart beat like a drum**_

_**For with the wife of his best friend**_

_**He'd spent his final night of freedom**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**He swears he will return one day**_

_**Far from the mountains and the seas**_

_**Back in her arms is where he'll be**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**Over the hills and, over the hills and**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**Each night within his prison cell**_

_**He looks out through the bars**_

_**He reads the letters that she wrote**_

_**One day he'll know the taste of freedom**_

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**She prays he will return one day**_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the sears**_

_**Back in his arms he swears she'll be**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**He swears he will return one day**_

_**Far from the mountains and the seas**_

_**Back in her arms is where he'll be**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**She prays he will return one day**_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas**_

_**Back in her arms is where she'll be**_

_**Over the hills, over the hills and far away**_

_**Over the hills, over the hills and far away**_

**_--_**

Well, what do you think? Does it meet the standards I set for myself before I went on an unplanned hiatus?

Leave a review and let me know.

As always, The Dark Side has cookies for it's reviewers.


End file.
